THROUGH THE EYES OF THE BELOVED
by angelcullen1
Summary: This is after Breaking Dawn, what happened to the Cullens and what they are doing. It has adventure and humor in it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the twilight saga im just a fan that likes to make fanfics this fanfic is based after Breaking Dawn

Chap1 Edwards Pov

It's been 3 months since the volturi left and things have settled down. Rose and Emmett are in a special summer vacation trip, Alice wanted to go to France to do some shopping so Jasper went along and Carlisle and Esme are at Isle Esme checking what needs to be fixed. Before they left I told them nothing needed to be fixed but Carlisle just said he didn't mind and that he wants to go check on Isle Esme and Esme hasn't been there for a while, so they are egger to go.

Bella has been with Nessie ever since making sure everything is fine with her. Now that the volturi have left our plan to go to Brazil is back on, but Carlisle and Esme offered to do that research while they are there.

Jasper left a little worried, because Bella is still a new born. I told him over and over again that Bella isn't a normal new born she can handle anything, but he still wasn't convinced. Everyone was much more comfortable with Bella being a vampire and surprisingly enough so was I. Emmett never gave up on arm wrestle re-matches and after a while we got bored of it, but Emmett still insisted. I entered our Nessies room and found Bella dressing her up.

"Good morning Nessie"

"Good morning dad" Nessie replied, Bella looked up and smiled at me. She was even more beautiful then she was as a human. I smiled back. Nessie giggled and I broke away from her eyes and smiled at Nessie. She was learning so very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The day passed as a normal day would, but there was one thing that changed, Nessie was growing slower and we still couldn't find anything about the way Nessie is. I called Carlisle, "Hello Carlisle, hows your stay so far at Isle Esme?"

"Oh its great, the only thing that wasn't the same were the pillows and the bed frame, but I wont ask anything its your own private life."

"Oh you know me, a few pillows were bitten," I said and there was a pause then Carlisle started laughing and I joined him. We stopped laughing after a while and I still had to to tell him Nessies measurements "So, today she growed .22cm" I paused then continued "is that normal?" Carlisle didn't answer straight away and after a while he said "We will have to do more research my son." I agreed with him and for the rest of the hour we talked about how things were at Isle Esme and what we were doing here.

I didn't notice the time pass cause then Bella came in and said "Nessie is asleep, how are things over there with Carlisle and Esme?" she asked. Before I answered her I said bye to Carlisle and Esme. When I hung up the phone and I turned around to answer Bella's question I saw pain in her face. I ran to her side and asked, "Bella what's wrong?" Bella calmed down after then and said "Nothing is wrong everything is perfect" I studied her face and there was nothing no pain, no happiness just a blank face with nothing to tell you.

Just then the doorbell rang, we both jumped surprised that someone would be here. I went to the door and Bella followed after me. When I opened the door there was nothing there just a card and roses, Bella arrived seconds after and asked "Who is it from?" I stared at her then smiled and said "Lets see" I bent down and picked the roses and the card. Bella leaned in to see what was written on the card, but when I opened it there was nothing except a droop of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellas pov chap 3

I gasped, I stared at Edward wondering who could have sent a roses and a card that had a droop of blood and according to Edwards face he was thinking the same thing. I stared back at the droop of blood trying to think, according to the color of the blood it was human's blood or at least half humans blood, but who would send us a droop of human blood? Who?!?! Panic started to rise upon me, Edward most have seen my panic cause he stoke my cheek and said

"Everything will be ok love, it probably sent to the wrong house" but I new it wasn't the wrong house there weren't any other vampires in the area and no human person would send a blood card to some one, unless it was a prank. I had to say something the silence was killing me "Why would someone send you or me a droop of blood as a card, what type of sick joke is this?" then it hit me it was probably Emmett back with Rose trying to scare as to hell, and now it wasn't panic overwhelming me it was anger cause if this was Emmett he would get it big time when he showed up "Emmett if this is some kind of sick joke to scare us it didn't work now show yourself!!!!" Edward looked at me with questioning eyes "Love what are you doing Emmett didn't send this and if he did he would be laughing at the moment he saw our faces and I would be able to read his mind, I cant read the persons mind that sent this" he paused then continued "Its like if its immune to me or knows how to block me and there is no sent."

Everything started to hit me, this wasn't a FULL humans blood it was HALF. I started gasping, I couldn't breath not that I need the breath. Edward eyes shot up he lead me to the sofa and sat me down, I was still gasping for air "Bella what is it?!?" I couldn't answer and I could he the pain in his eyes "Love say something!!" he was pleading and I couldn't make him suffer so I tried "N.....E…..S…..S…..I…….E" I watch very closely to see Edward reaction, he stiffened and then disappeared, seconds later he was back and I could see it anger in his face "THEY TOOK HER!!!!!!! I SEARCHED THE ENTIER COUTAGE SHES GONE!!!!" I swear if I could faint this would be the time I would have fainted but noo my breathing got thicker. I saw pain, sadness, anger and responsibility in Edwards face he probably saw the same in me cause he leaned over and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Povvhap4

Neither of us wanted to stop, this was our way of comforting each other but something needed to be done that was my baby over there in the hands of some stranger, so I broke apart and said "We need to do something" I looked deep in Edwards eyes and if he could cry I'm quite sure he would be crying now.

"I know love, someone must have a reason behind Nessies disappearance and whatever he/she want I'll give them and we should inform the others" I agreed with him and by then he was dialing the number. First it was Carlisle. He explained everything and Carlisle said he and Esme would be here by tomorrow. After Carlisle and Esme it was Alice and Jasper who said would be here by midnight and then Rose and Emmett. They weren't very happy with our phone call because they were in the middle of something, but after they heard what was going on they told us that they would try to get here as soon as possible.

As Alice said she and Jasper got here by midnight, she asked for every detail and everything from beginning to end. He started with my pained face, which I didn't get because I didn't feel any pain and I had to reason to feel pain at that moment, then the roses and blood card and that there was no sent left or that he couldn't hear the persons thought and the last part me thinking about Nessie. That's when all the questions came to me

"Bella why did you think of Nessie?" Alice asked and Jasper looked curiously at me

"Well I smelled the blood and I thought it could have been only humans blood or" I paused for what looked like 5 minutes, but was only 5 seconds. Alice was the one that broke the silence

"Or …… keep going Bella"

"Or half humans blood, but at the moment I thought of that I didn't think of Nessie, only after Edward said that it wasn't Emmett and that there was no sent left or hear the person" they looked at me with questioning eyes, I thought, what did I say and then I remembered Edward didn't mention the Emmett part

"Well I thought it was Emmett prancing us, but noooo I was way of he and rose when in the middle of something when we called" thats when everyone broke down with laughter, you would have thought that a time like this we would be sad, but no we're laughing

"I hope the hotel stays in pieces or that he warns the guest staying at the hotel that the hotel will break down," Jasper said and we laughed even harder then Alice came in

"I would hate to see all those innocent people dying just because they decided to go farther" we then stopped laughing, it would be a shame to have all those people dyeing. We got back to work, trying to put all the small pieces together to make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards's pov chap5

Everything was going well Carlisle and Esme arrived a few hours later, but not exactly EVERYTHING was going well me and Bella were depressed and especially Bella. I have NEVER seen her like this, I couldn't look in her eyes if I did I was quite sure that I would only see more pain, she was trying to hide it for me, but she couldn't manage the pain would be in her face until Nessie came back I'm quite sure.

"Lets see, the person that came made sure to not leave a sent behide and made sure Edward couldn't hear there thoughts or even get to the point that someone was there?" Carlisle asked

"That's exactly it" I answered

"Ok so we are dealing with someone that knows about us or that got help from someone that knows us or researched about us?" Jasper questioned

"Yes, that's what it looks like" Bella said, her voice low and with sadness

"Bella everything will be fine sweety, I'll pay more attention to Nessie…….. I still cant believe…." Alice said

"Cant believe what hunnie?"

"That I didn't seee even the any of this, even if it was just Bella and Edward phoning us I should have seen something" Alice hated being blind

"Hunnie, sweetie nothing of this is your fault"

"Yes Jasper is right it's my fault" Bella always trying to put everything on her

"NO Bella it was no ones fault" Bella put her face on her hands, I hugged her, Alice put a hand on Bella's back and so did Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. I whispered in Bella's ear

"Nothing will happen to Nessie I'll make sure of it even if it costs my life" that's when Bella's face came up and she looked frightened. What did I say wrong?

"Edward I agree with you nothing will happen to Nessie, therefore there will not be any reason why you would give your life away" ohhhhhhhhh that's what I said

"Exactly love nothing will happen therefore there is no reason for u to be sad Nessie will come back" that's when Carlisle stepped in and said

"Well if you 2 will be fighting at a time like this I don't want to be here" and he left following Esme, Alice and Jasper

"Edward are you saying I shouldn't be sad?!?!?! THAT'S MY BABY OUT THERE WITH WHO KNOWS WHO AND WHO KNOWS WHAT PERSON WANTS WITH HER!!!!!! AND YOUR TELLING ME NOT TO BE SAD!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!"

"Bella love I'm not saying that you shouldn't be sad I'm just saying that Nessie will be fine and that WE don't need to be sad………. Do you think you're the only one sad here?"

"NO of course not" there was a pause

"I'm sorry Edward I shouldn't have shouted. I'm truly sorry"

"Its ok I know how you feel I would understand" then Alice, laughed and came in the living room followed by Jasper who's face looked confused as he stared at Alice and Carlisle and then Esme who also had a confused face

"Alice darling what are u laughing at?" and then Emmett and Rose came in throw the door and we all smiled looked at each other and laughed. I could have sworn Bella was crying BLOOD but I couldn't see anything, all I saw was red.

"Did you warn the guest's that the hotel would crash?" Bella asked while at the same time laughing. Rosalie's face went red and she ran straight to her room

"Come on guys that wasn't nice and" he paused " The hotel is still standing"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, even you Carlisle"

" Well I cant help it Emmett, you do normally crash everything that is in your way" that's when we broke with more laughter

"And why are you guys crying BLOOD?!?!?!" we stopped laughing

"Blood?" Carlisle asked

"Yes blood!!!!!" Emmett answered back that's when Rose came back down her face wasn't red anymore, but it wasn't back to normal it was a slightly pinkish color

"I guess we learned something today" Esme said

"And may I ask what that is?" Carlisle asked

"That if vampires laugh to much that it gets to the point of crying we cry blood"

"Ohhhhh I see your right Esme" Jasper said and then looked back at Emmett and Rose his thoughts were screaming at me

_Well maybe you two could help us with teaching us from your 'special moments'_

I couldn't help it and laughed and looked at Jasper who just smiled back

"Would you like to tell us what you thought that made Edward laugh?" Rosalie said calmly, but she couldn't hide it she was trying very much not to scream I out

" Ohh you know I just thought that we learned a lesson from you guys from your 'special moments'……" he paused then continued " Who would have thought that your 'special moments' would teach something" and we all broke out with laughter again

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie said and then growled

"Rose calm down, we'll get them back sometime actually we will get Edward and Bellas back now and Alice and Jasper later" Emmett said and that's when we all stopped laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 Emmets Pov

Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper u guys are getting it big time. Just you wait. I hate it when my girl gets all mad even thought she looks hot like that, but still they would all get it back and I new exactly how and by know I was blocking Edward from hearing my thoughts and I also knew that Alice would have a vision and I told her

"If u have a vision of what will happen to Edward and Bella and tell him or her or show them , you can say good bye to your clothes, shoes, bets, purses and MAKE UP" by this point Alice was kneeling down and begging not to do so. We agreed she wouldn't try to see my plan and if she got it with out her trying she would bloke it.

We were upstairs by know and everyone was down stairs but at least Edward was at the cottage with Bella, so he couldn't hear my thoughts and if I whispered no one down stairs would hear me either, it was the perfect time to tell Rose my plan.

"Rose…." I began, she stared at me and I continued " this is the perfect time" and she misunderstood cause she got up from the bed and started yelling "NO EMMETT WE AGGRED WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A PUASE" what on earth was this goddess talking about, then it hit me she thought I meant it was the perfect time to have 'FUN' I couldn't help my self and I started laughing. She was looking at me with questioning eyes, so after I calmed down I told her " I meant the perfect time to get Edward and Bella back….." than her face fell down if she could she would be blushing by now so I pullet her back on the bed and set her on my lap. She snuggled closer to me and asked the question I had been waiting for a long time " Emmett how are we getting them back?" and by then I said an evil grin on my face.

"Emmett are you sure this will work?" rose asked, we were by Edward's and Bella's bedroom window in the cottage and we blocked our thoughts so Edward wouldn't notice. We got on a branch and I started video taping. O god Rose was trying to hide her eyes but we could hear moans and screams and this was all be on tape. When the sun was coming out we decided it was enough tape. 7 hours of sex. We than went up to our room and on the progress we got an exciting look on Alice's face and I smiled at her and rose winked. We arrived in the room and as I got in a slammed the door " time for phase 2". Rose didn't have a disgusted face any more she had a wide grin and I asked her "What is it" she came closer and whispered in my ear "Maybe we should take a little break……" when she finished saying it the first 5 buttons of my shirt where un buttoned when our door opened widely……. And on the other side was Jasper " Can you guys keep ur emotions DOWN there hitting me every where and your not helping cause it makes me send waves to other people Edward and Bella went BACK to the cottage ….. Just when they came in Emmett send me a huge wave of lust and I sendet it to Edward and Bella which suddenly went back to the cottage and Alice wanted to go shopping with Bella know she will want me to go instead" and seconds later "Jasper come on we are already LATE!!!!! The mall has opened for more than 4 minutes now" we all signed and Jasper mouthed thank you and I just said "Alice Jasper was just telling me that he wants you to buy some new Victoria secrets clothes" it was silent and than Alice came right into the room and pushed Jasper out. Thank god I thought and than I stared at Rose who stared back….. she kissed my lips and tried to break away when I turned her over and pinned her down. I started kissing her but then I remembered the tape and second phase I got up when rose was going to plant a kiss on me and she ended up kissing air , I laughed at that and told her "second phase" and she nodded. I buttoned my shirt back up.

We where at the cinema now and I heard Edward and Bella say they were going to watch a movie and I got the name so I took the tape but the tape in instead of the original movie and than I phoned all our high school friends ALL OF THEM and said there's a free movie. While everyone was getting Rose was flirting with the counter guy and he was paying no attention to the people entering with out paying. EVERYONE was there except Edward and Bella minutes later they arrived and me and Rose where already up stairs on the movie part. When Bellas entered the door she stoped everyone looked at her and everyone yelled "BELLA!!" she waved and took her seat next to Edward. I started the tape and only minutes later everyone gasped , Bella and Edward just looked at the screen. Edward taking Bellas clothes off, Bellas taking Edward's clothes off and than the screams and the moans from them. 5 minutes left of the movie Edward and Bella got up and exited for the doors only to find out that they were stock. Edward looked up and saw me, he had a look that told me to be scared but I waved and yelled "HEY BRO" everyone looked up and me and Rose started laughing I then un blocked my thoughts and thought _ Don't mess with my girl _and than I ended the tape everyone looking at Bella and Edward and they did was stare back.


End file.
